


Of Blondes And Kisses

by DarkAlpha67



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Pack, F/M, Flirty Blondes, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Misunderstanding, Pre- Sterek, Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slightly Drunk Stiles, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAlpha67/pseuds/DarkAlpha67
Summary: “Oh, looks like Stiles has an admirer.” Erica says with a giggle.Derek frowns, snapping his head over to where Erica is looking to see Stiles standing with a woman. The blonde is leaning against the counter of the bar, her hair tossed over her shoulders as she stares at Stiles from underneath her eye lashes.*The one where Derek plays the fake boyfriend, only for the whole thing to turn sideways in a matter of seconds.





	

The music is buzzing, the lights blinding and Derek can’t help but smile as he watches his friends, his _family_ laugh with one another, clearly buzzed from the wolfsbane laced alcohol Lydia made for them. He isn’t sure how she did it but he is grateful.

Erica, Boyd, Allison and Isaac are giggling while leaning into each other as if they are sharing some top secret information. Scott is whining, tugging Isaac back as he tries to shove himself into the small gathering. Lydia and Jackson are dancing together on the dance floor in a tight embrace. Lydia with her back to Jackson who has his arms wrapped around her.

“Oh, looks like Stiles has an admirer.” Erica says with a giggle.

Derek frowns, snapping his head over to where Erica is looking to see Stiles standing with a woman. The blonde is leaning against the counter of the bar, her hair tossed over her shoulders as she stares at Stiles from underneath her eye lashes.

From where he is sitting, Derek can see Stiles shaking his head, his eye brows raised up so high they almost meet his hairline. He says something again, and then time the Blonde steps into his spaces, her hand falling on his bare forearms.

Derek still doesn’t know why Lydia bought Stiles that stupid leather jacket. The thing sat so tight on him, with sleeves that wrapped around his elbows, making those muscular forearms of his more prominent than ever.

To say Derek lost his shit when he saw Stiles is an understatement.

“I think,” Isaac laughs. “I think he might need some help.”

Scott suddenly jumps up only to sway from side to side before stumbling back down, falling gracelessly onto his seat. “Just, give me a minute.”

Derek, being the only sober one here, rolls his eyes and stands up.

“I’ll go.” He grumbles.

Erica and Isaac whoops, clapping their hands.

“Yeah! You go get him, Derek!” Erica cheers.

“Yeah!” Isaac roars, making his voice rough and thick. He immediately stops and starts coughing, rubbing his sore throat.

Derek shakes his head and walks away, hearing Erica and Isaac cheer and Boyd and Scott giggling along with them. He weaves through the bodies, slipping through any space he can find, keeping his eyes on Stiles who looks ready to make a break for it.

As he gets closer, he starts picking up on the conversation.

“Look, I’m flattered. Really. Like a girl like you, coming up to me is doing wonders for my low self-esteem and if you weren’t drunk, I would so take you up—Okay! Let’s not touch the crotch!- You really need to stop. Where are your friend? Are you here alone?” \

“Oh? Would you like one of my friends to join? I don’t mind sharing—“

“What? No… No! That is so not what I meant—You, uh, You need to go find… them. You need to like look for them—“

Derek slides up just in time, causing Stiles to stop his panic rambling. The moment he feels a body next to his, Stiles jumps back and spins around.

“Hey, babe.” Derek greets with a grin.

Stiles opens his mouth… but nothing comes out. His eye brows twitch and the right eyes squints just a bit in that way when he has no idea what is going on and his brain is coming up with so many reactions that he has no idea what would be appropriate.

Seeing that Stiles has been drinking too, probably isn’t helping him either.

“You were taking forever with the drinks.” Derek continues, stepping closer, further behind him so he can wrap his arm around Stiles’ waist and pulls him back into his chest.

Stiles makes a noise in the back of his throat.

Derek looks up and over to the blonde to see her grinning at them. Her blue eyes seems fuzzy, making it clear that she way past her legal limits and given the fact that the sight of Derek and Stiles together seems to make her more excited, it would be a logical conclusion that her inhibitions is slightly lowered too.

“Oh! I didn’t know you had a boyfriend!” She says gleefully. “Oh, you two are so adorable together!”

Stiles lets out a bark of nervous laughter. “Ha! Yeah, that’s us… So adorable.”

The blonde spins around her, her hair narrowly missing Stiles face. “Oh! I have to tell my friends! You two can totally join us!”

She turns to give Derek a lustful smirk.

Stiles turns to looks at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry, but I don’t share.”

He then turns to Stiles and suddenly he finds himself leaning down and pressing a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips, pulling on his bottom lip. He can taste the beer on Stiles’ tongue as it brushes against his. Derek lets out a soft groan, turning his head even more for a better angle as he moves his lips against Stiles, kissing him in a way he had only ever imagined. The fact the Stiles is returning the kiss with just as much passion, makes his stomach flutter and his arm subconsciously tighten around the younger man’s waist, pulling him back against his chest.

A squeal causes them to jump part. Stiles stares at Derek with wide eyes, his lips still pushed out and slightly parted.

Derek glances down at the slightly swollen lips, licking his own before he forces himself to look away and over to the blonde that is still staring at them.

“I hope you understand.” Derek says with a smirk.

Stiles tenses up in his arms, probably because he too realized they had an audience.

The blonde grins at them. “Totally!” She winks before turning around and stumbling over to her friends that are a few feet away, all dancing together in a group.

Stiles clears his throat, his hand grabbing Derek’s forearm before he shoves it off him. He turns around and Derek is shocked is see the angry glare directed at him.

“What?” Derek asks, frowning. “Did I misread that? Did you want to go with her?”

He tries to sound casually, trying not show how much it pained him to say those words. Sure, he’s feeling for Stiles have grown into something more than friends. After years together, he stopped finding the stubborn spaz as annoying and started admiring the loyalty he has for the people he cares about and the courage he possesses to do almost anything to protect them.

Stiles gives him a bewildered look.

“Oh my god.” He says before shaking his head and then shoves past Derek.

Derek turns around in shock, watching as Stiles marches through the body’s, towards the table where the pack sits. They all look up in shock when Stiles gets there. Derek frowns when he sees Scott fumbles around as Stiles says something in an urgent manner.

When Scott produced the keys to Stiles’ Jeep, Derek body jumps into action. His feet moves faster, his heart starts pounding in worry even if he has no idea what just happened. He rushes past everyone, ignoring them when they call his name.

Derek bursts outside, lifting his hand to wave the bouncer off as he spins around in circles, trying to pick up Stiles’ scent. Following his instinct and letting the wolf inside him guide him, Derek runs down the sidewalk, immediately, spotting the blue Jeep and Stiles’ retreating figure.

“Stiles!” He shouts, running up the brunette.

He grabs onto his arm to stop him but Stiles spins around and shoves him off.

“Do _not_ touch me!”

Derek’s looks over to Stiles with wide eyes. “Stiles, what the hell—“

“I swear to God, you better get away from me, like right now, Derek. I can’t deal--” Stiles says, his voice cracking just a bit.

That only makes Derek more confused. He doesn’t understand what is going on. He knows Stiles doesn’t have a problem with kissing him, hell Stiles has make passes at him before, so what the heck is-

“Stiles, I don’t understand what----?”

An incredulous laughter cuts him off and Derek watches as Stiles shakes his head.

“You really going to tell me you don’t know what you did wrong? I mean, the boyfriend act, that was fine but then you had to go and kiss me too! What? Did you want to make me feel _more_ like _crap_? Huh?”

Derek opens his mouth but Stiles continues on, his eyes starting to glister with tears.

“I get it, okay! I get that you don’t feel the same way but you had no right to use my feeling like that! You had no right to kiss me, even if it was an act to get a clearly drunk-out-of-her-mind blonde away from me! You do not get to do that!”

_Use my feeling like that?_

_Make me feel more like crap?_

“Stiles-“

“Don’t, Derek!”

The brunette spins around, his hands shaking as he fumbles with his keys, trying to unlock his Jeep. His keys jingle around in his hands before they fall out of them all together.

“Fuck!” Stiles shouts.

Derek jerks forward to help him but Stiles turns to glare at him, giving Derek a clear view of the single tear that rolls down his face.

“Stiles, I won’t understand what happened back there—“ Derek tries to explain.

Stiles turns around, his fist flying towards Derek who jerk back just in time and wraps onto his wrist. As everything around them disappears, Derek gets hit with the smell of pain, anguish, loneliness and… love.

“God, you and your fucking werewolf ninja reflexes!” Stiles rips his wrist out of Derek grips. “I can’t even land a freaking punch without you doing something to stop it! You, by the way, deserve that punch! You may an asshole but I never figured you for a manipulative dick!”

Before Stiles can turn around once more, Derek grabs onto his arms, hindering any movement. His confusion over the whole situation suddenly boils over.

“Stiles, I don’t understand what you are angry about! Okay, I’m sorry I overstepped a line when I kissed you-“

Stiles laughs, his voice raw and cracky. He shakes his head and as he does so the street lamps from catches his eyes, reflecting off the tears building up in his brown eyes before they spill over, rolling down his cheeks.

Derek can smell the salty tears, the sour scent of pain rolling off Stiles wave after wave. His wolf twitches, the pack bond between them tugging, letting Derek know that a pack member is hurt, in pain and that he had to do something about it, so he does.

He tugs Stiles forward, ignoring the way the boy squirms against him in a weak attempt to get away. He wraps his one arm around Stiles, tangling his fingers through his hair as he hugs him, feeling Stiles wet face bury into his neck as he silently cries, making no sound at all.

Derek knows if it isn’t for the alcohol Stiles had, he would never be allowing Derek to hold him like this, would never have allowed them to be this close, given that Stiles has been trying his hardest to avoid contact with Derek for two months now.

“This isn’t fair…” Stiles mumbles into his neck. “You don’t get to kiss me.”

His stomach drops and Derek swallows thickly, forcing the pain at Stiles’ words away as the boy continues.

“I’m so stupid… Stupid for falling for you and—and you don’t get to kiss me.”

Derek freezes. “What?”

Stiles continues to mumble incoherently, his sentences starting to lose proper words until they are nothing but fragments.

“Stiles.” Derek says, pulling away from the boy.

Stiles lolls against him, leaning his weight back into Derek forcing the werewolf to unwrap his arms around him and to cup his face, forcing the boy to look at him.

“Stiles.” Derek says urgently when he finds Stiles eyes are closed. Brown eyes comes into view, locking with his. “Stiles, did you just say you were falling for me?”

Stiles snort. “This your way of letting me down. Because let me tell you, I have imagined this scene in my head and I can already tell you, it will end with me waiting in my car, or driving home, or crying in my car, or waiting in my car, crying, for someone to drive me home.”

Derek shakes his head, trying to clear his thought when all he can really think is: _Falling for you… Stiles had fallen for him… Stiles had feeling for him… Falling for you… Stiles had fallen for him…_

“I know. Forget it.” Stiles sighs sadly, leaning back.

The moment he feels Stiles’ face slip from his hands, Derek tightens his hold and reels him in, capturing Stiles’ lips in a long, firm kiss. He pours everything he can’t seem to word into it.

_Me too._

_I feel the same._

_I have feeling for you too._

_Please, don’t go._

Stiles groans slightly, his hands coming up to grip Derek’s shirt, tugging him closer, pressing their hips together until Derek can feel almost every inch of Stiles, can practically feel his soft skin through his shirt.

When the scent of arousal mixed with a tinge of alcohol reaches Derek, he forces himself to pull away, dragging his lips slowly away from Stiles’.

“Me too.” He says. “I feel the same way, too.”

He says it so softly, he is almost scared Stiles couldn’t hear him but the brunette perks up, his eyes widen in shock and his bruised lips break out onto a wide smile. His hazy eyes sparkle with joy as he stares at Derek.

“You- REALLY?” He asks.

Derek nods.

Stiles lungs forward, gripping onto Derek’s face and smashes their lips together. The kiss is messy, uncoordinated, and they’re teeth clank together once or twice but Derek could care less. When he feels Stiles’ tongue brush against his, he comes to his senses, pulling away once more.

“We can’t, not like this.” Derek pants against Stiles lips. “You’re drunk.”

“Not that drunk.” Stiles argues but doesn’t try to kiss Derek again.

“Doesn’t matter. When you are fully sober and you have slept, we can continues this conversation.”

Derek pulls away a little more, “But for now, let’s get you home.”

Stiles sighs, dropping his hands as he nods. Derek cups his face and leans over, pressing a short kiss against Stiles’ forehead.

“We’ll talk tomorrow. I promise.”

Stiles nods, dropping down to scoop up his keys and then slaps it against Derek’s open palm. “By _conversation_ and _talk_ you mean kissing, right?”

Derek scoffs, a smile forming on his lips as he watches Stiles make his way to the other side of the jeep, stumbling only a little. Shaking his head, he follows after him, grabbing onto his hand before he can get any further.

“We’re taking my car.” He states, tugging Stiles away from the Jeep.

“Why?”

“Because I am not driving that Jeep nor am I leaving my car.”

“Why?” Stiles asks again.

“My car had a higher possibility of being stolen… Yours not so much.”

“HEY! Don’t insult my Jeep!”

Derek remains silent, his smile growing when he feels Stiles’ palm turn around, and his fingers lacing through Derek’s, so slow and cautiously as if there is a chance Derek will ever deny Stiles’ anything now.

“Hey, Derek… We gonna be kissing tomorrow, right?”

Derek smiles over to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles' Leather Jacket: Picture the Jacket Alec Lightwood (Shadowhunter series) wears.


End file.
